Orm Shinsei
Orm Shinsei is a former island chain of the Ancient World and home to a section of it's people, the Fei'ou, who are now considered extinct following the fall and sinking of the chain to the depths of the ocean. History Long ago and roughly two hundred years before the Void Century, a people of the Ancient Kingdom grew suspicious of the lack of a creators hand in the shaping of the world about them, or more accurately how little it showed through except for among a very few of their structures and communities. They began undergoing primative researchs into why this was the case. Nevertheless, they persisted and eventually grew to dedicate their lives to understanding this unknowable inaction. Their entire culture was shifted as monolithic shrines and temples arose from their constant probing and efforts, and their outlook grew from curiosity into grim determination to discover. Their questions were answered by the sudden realization, in a small group, of Kimienjou. At first the people believed this amazing power was a reward for striving for proof unwaveringly for so many years, and in those whom it could be found within the rest accepted their orders and commandments without question; and so the first of the royal line was created. However, not all was as it seemed. Time and generations passed, and this amazing gift began to rage out of control as the lineage proved itself lazy and contemptuous toward their fellow people. Whole crops and ranges of land were obliterated at a single descendants unworthiness to lead his fellows and it was he who first fled from the now shattered island across the seas in shame. Shaken by the damage and yet unable to accept the fault for what it was, the people continued as they now were in a slow spiral toward inevitable destruction and demise for the next two generations as well. When it was seemingly little more than a pit of despair for the average person Fengnu R. Shi was born and he soon proved to be an inexplainable mystery to the other Royal members when he was growing up, until eventually he unveiled his plan to overthrow and destroy the position afforded by them all. In the years that followed Fengnu successfully changed the way the Fei`ou went about their usually lives and reestablished the harmony of the first two generations once more. Arts, technology, religious measures, all such related things prospered while Fengnu lived and after his death the tradition managed to endure up to their end some time later. 'Future' Eight hundred years after the sinking of Orm Shinsei beneath the ocean waves and Raphae Gold, through the help of his fellow and last surviving co-pirate of the Saint Elysia Pirates, was able to recreate the lost technologies and among them foremost shellshaping. Again with Kenta's aide it was upgraded to a never before thought of degree, and the ocean floor in which Orm Shinsei had sank down into was physically raised up above the surface over the course of three months, creating a continual whirlpool through which few ships could dock if the hour was not right. Over time he took a wife and repopulated the Fei`ou one generation at a time. Culture The Fei'ou people have converted their entire lifes work toward understanding their creator's will and well being toward the rest of the world. Their formerly ramshackle domes and tunnels were slowly shellshaped into magnificent pillars and trilifolds, grand temples and towering slabs, and all were dedicated toward understanding. As with many things the change was a somewhat difficult process to accept. The curiosity of the several clashed with the disintest of the few remaining, and resistence was held for the first two decades before it could become a fully accepted duty to unfold the secret walls hiding their creators will from them. Once the events of the Void Century began to near an end, the Fei'ou underwent a slightly different cultural change as they began to realize this was the final punishment for their unending quest of understanding. While not undoing all that they had previously accomplished, the Fei'ou began to actively assist their fellow people in designing a legacy to outlast themselves, and then how to keep it from ever falling into enemy hands. As a race they were mostly a rich-brown in skin tone, with equally vibrant brown and black hair tones. Pupil colors varied but in general fell inbetween pale aquamarine and a darker navy blue, and the mixture of toga-duster clothing with impressively modern seeming boots and crystal highlights lent an aire of intelligence to their beauty. Royal line With the advent of Kimienjou among a small handful of the Fei'ou people, they began calling themselves as such proper and actively performed whatever task or deed was spoken of by the gifted in order to understand their creators willing better. As such the royal line was created officially by the former leaders whom stepped down to allow the line the control they deserved. For the first two generations the Kimienjou was tamer and complient, and these two are heralded as the most peaceful and accepting of the royal line. But each generation that followed them thereafter slowly sunk deeper into corruption until the birth of Fengnu R. Shi. It is he who began to see exactly what had plagued them for so long and he who altered the course of their destiny from early destruction to a time of revitalised harmony again. He abolished the position of royalty and quelled any rebellions against it with his discovery of Umihonoo. The prince who fled and eventually took up rank within the soon to be World Government countries managed to ensure the royal line, and indeed much of the Fei`ou's history would be revived through his descendant Raphae Gold. Raphae himself would also successfully abolish the rule of the Celestial Dragons in due time. Locations Old Orm Shinsei housed only a few notable locations beyond the usual repetitions. The Prime radium There were once dozens of shrines set within the prime radium of Orm Shinsei's central island, all spaced out in an offputing algorithm thought to channel the strength of their dedication and faith to it's utmost. Beneath the streets and flowing in a hidden path a small and cramped tunnel followed the flow of the algorithm in order to direct that slowly gathered energy from the will of the people to centralized areas. The Catacombs The catacombs, or jikashi-- literally the home of death, is the place where the Fei'ou gathered when the Grand Fault was activated. They drowned together rather than be slaughtered or slaved off by their enemies at the end of the Void Century. It is located several kilometers on the final island of Orm Shinsei's chain, but all that is left of their forms is the sand they have decayed into. The Ou Shaft Found only after traversing the cramped tunnels of the algorithm beneath the prime radium for roughly two kilometers to the north and a third to the west, a spiraling shaft of Ponyglyph stone traverses below the sea floor for thirty-one yards. At the base of this shaft is contained the entirity of the Fei'ou's enduring legacy, in the form of Elysia, Umihonoo, and Kimienjou. Raphaes Generation Coming soon. Abilities The abilities of the original Fei'ou people were fairly basic, aside from the royal lineage or their later descendants. They were intelligent, highly creative, yet sadly very naive in many ways as a cost. To those who could wield Kimienjou, the kings fires of destruction would manifest in many varied manners. Some could direct it absolutely to their will, and as such their gift was known as Zetai Kimienjou, but for many it could be almost sentient in it's refusal to obey their command and often ran the risk of flowing freely and manifesting in dark ways chaotically across the island chain. The introduction of Umihonoo formed a counterbalance to Kimienjou and kept it undercontrol for those who either could not, or would not do so of their own free will. It is still among debate if the Choice of R. is a result of their will manifesting naturally or if indeed it is a sign from a higher power, but regardless this is most certainly an ability of their people. Raphaes Generation Coming soon. Technology Shellshaping is the foremost among the Fei'ou's technological wonders. It granted them the ability to alter the rounded shapes they had previously wrought in varied ways, stretching outward or crushing inward or twisting it about until the task was done. It is through this way that all of the old buildings were changed with the cultural shift. Like the rest of the Ancient Kingdom, they were likewise adept at using Ponyglyphs as they needed. Unlike many of the other Ancient peoples, however, the Fei'ou chose to make an object that would carry on their legacy in an entirely different and more direct manner than writing down their histories, and for the first known time in the world a sword was crafted from the unbreakable stone. They were fairly adept at combining the two technologies together, making bands of Ponyglyph stone to utilize the Umihonoo that would then be worn at all times by those with uncontrollable kimienjou. Raphaes Generation Coming soon. Weapons Elysia, one of the few successfully created Ancient Weapons before the fall, is perhaps their greatest achievement among the many the Fei'ou were able to craft. It's thin-edged blade guaranteed it indefiniteable slicing power, while the stone itself provided the strength and weight to succeed. Aside from that the Fei'ou people had very little else to use as weaponry when their time came, save the Grand Fault with which they assured the sinking of their lands to the depths of the sea. If any of the enemy countries people were on Orm Shinsei when it sank, they were drowned and their ships swallowed up in the whirlpool. Raphaes Generation Coming soon. Category:Islands Category:locations Category:Ancient World